parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Strong
Tara Lyn (Charendoff) Strong (born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian–American actress, voice actress, singer and comedian who has done work in numerous films and television series, both live-action and animated. Many of her major voice roles include animated series such as Rugrats, The Powerpuff Girls, The Fairly OddParents, Teen Titans and the spin-off series Teen Titans Go!, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, as well as video games such as Mortal Kombat X, Final Fantasy X-2 and the Batman: Arkham series. Her portrayals have garnered nominations in the Annie Awards and Daytime Emmys, and an award from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. Voices *Twilight Sparkle - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Bubbles - The Powerpuff Girls *Timmy Turner - The Fairly Oddparents *Dil Pickles - Rugrats *Melody - The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Chloe - Madeline *Harley Quinn, Batgirl - Batman *Sara Simple - Legend of Frosty the Snowman *Priscilla Pig, House mother - Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *La Petite Ballerina - Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Nibbles Mouse - Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Raven - Teen Titans *Hello Kitty - Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theatre *Kilgore - My Life as a Teenage Robot *Ember - Spyro the Dragon *Dawn Swatworthy - The Buzz on the Maggie *Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra - Danny Phantom *Lemmy Koopa, Iggy Koopa - Super Mario World *Bowser Jr. - Super Mario Sunshine *Terrence - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Holly - The Wild Puffalumps *Beeza - Wander Over Yonder *Meg Griffin - Family Guy *Omi - Xiaolin Showdown *Tutu - Little Bear *Harriet - Franklin *Mushi Sanban - Codename: Kids Next Door *Honey - Camp Lazlo *Smeegor - Psychonauts *Disgust - Disney Infinity 3.0 *Penny - Inspector Gadget *Kylie Griffin - Extreme Ghostbusters *Princess Claudia - Timon & Pumbaa *Susie McGuider - Quack Pack *Bonnie Lepton - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Molly Dolly - Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Lena Dupree - Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Ariel's sisters - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Hazel - The Legend of Tarzan *Spot Chicken - 101 Dalmatians: The Series *Arizona - Them's Fightin' Herds Gallery: Disgust saves riley.png|Disgust Bubbles-0.png|Bubbles Category:The Powerpuff Girls Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:The Little Mermaid Voice Actors Category:The Fairly OddParents Voice Actors Category:Rugrats Voice Actors Category:Family Guy Voice Actors Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Voice Actors Category:Teen Titans Voice Actors Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Category:Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Category:Scooby Doo Voice Actors Category:Mario Voice Actors Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Voice Actors Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Voice Actors Category:Danny Phantom Voice Actors Category:Jimmy Neutron Voice Actors Category:Spongebob Squarepants Voice Actors Category:The Wild Puffalumps Voice Actors Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Voice Actors Category:Disney Voice Actors Category:Ted Voice Actors Category:Animal Crackers Voice Actors Category:Tom and Jerry Voice Actors Category:Inside Out Voice Actors Category:Shrek Voice Actors Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Voice Actors Category:DuckTales Voice Actors Category:Skylanders Category:Madagascar Voice Actors Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Voice Actors